1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internal combustion engines that utilize gasoline, diesel fuel, propane, natural gas, or any other combustible liquid or gas to produce power. Also, the same rotary movement can be used for other mechanical applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Some existing engines that utilize those liquids or gasses to produce power consist of pistons that by means of a crank shaft go up and down of cylinders, and other engines consist of a heart-shaped rotor that turns around inside a trochoidal chamber.
The present invention does not have pistons that go up and down nor a rotor that shakes in side a trochoidal chamber, both of which rob a good portion of the power produced by the fuel.
The present invention consists of a rotor that turns inside a master cylinder which is the main body of the engine and through the rotor there are some vanes that slide in and out of it be cause the rotor is located off-center of the master cylinder.
As a consequence any two of those adjoining vanes produce a cavity that increases and decreases as the rotor turns.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute part of the specifications, illustrate several embodiments of the invention and together with the descriptions, serve to explain the principles of the invention.